1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing cubic copper nanoparticles, and in particular, a method for manufacturing nanoparticles in cubic shape using inkjet, which reduces the void of a wiring pattern in forming a conductive wiring pattern and raises the height of a wiring pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the applications of nanotechnology are realized, the efforts to make and modify nano structures in various aspects are rapidly increasing. The major field of nano science, nanoparticles, have been studied in depth due to their superior catalytic property. Recently, there are many trials to apply them to the printed electronics using printing technology. The reason that such nanoparticles are used in the printed electronics is to further reduce the width of wirings used in electronic parts. That is, spraying bulk metal particles by paste method or plating is difficult to provide slim wiring. Therefore, conductive metal nanoparticles having conductivity are used to provide ultra slim wiring.
The existing copper nanoparticles are in a sphere shape. However, when these sphere metal nanoparticles are used to manufacture a conductive nano ink and then ejected the ink via inkjet to form a conductive wiring, it can cause problems that it forms void between the spheres no matter how closely the particles are packed, and there is a limitation in increasing the height of wiring. These problems are lead to deterioration of conductivity in the conductive wiring.
Therefore, there is a demand for research on a new method for preventing the formation of void of a conductive wiring and increasing the height of a wiring.